


Fangs to Claws (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: A twist on a supernatural love story fan fiction."What difference would it make if I stayed here?My lungs they hold no air.My heart it beats no more.My skin is cold.But yet my brain still functions.I still have feelings.What do I have left to loose?With a heart that no longer beatsBut still breaksEspecially when you turn away from me."A boy sings the lyrics calmly with the feeling left in his still bleeding heart. It may not bleed life, but it still bleeds love. A forbidden love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> (Yes, this is different from my writing. And also this is important for you all to read because my version of werewolves and vampires will be much different from other stories. I think anyway I don't know what you have read in the past so yeah... ANYWAYS vampires are dead [duh], but can still reproduce with both genders because of the fact this isn't just a "curse", but also a mutation. Same goes for werewolves except you can tell when a male is a "carrier" because they will have a female werewolf form. That does not mean there will be a septiplier mpreg because I honestly don't know if I want that. It will be based on you guys mostly. Probably. Werewolves also have stages of shifts! They are three stages. On the first one their eyes change, and claws as well as teeth sharpen I call this the warning sign. Stage two they are half wolf and half human so basic werewolf form. Third stage is full on wolf, and alpha male's are as big as the dire wolves. The rest are smaller even alpha females are smaller than the males. Werewolves have to turn on the full moon, or at least unleash their wild side. Vampires go out to exercise on new moons because there strength increases.  
> Werewolves power increases on full moons as well as weakens on new moons. For vampires they weaken on full moons. Relationships between vampires and werewolves relationships are allowed, but just not very accepted much like the LGBT community also isn't in this world [I love you guys by the way], so the hate on both groups from the society of the school is about the same. Vampires also have a special ability, but werewolves do not. Both species have a way of claiming their mate. In werewolf and vampire relationships if the bond his strong enough the vampire can share it's immortality, but it's a insanely painful process. It's a low chance the werewolf actually survives, and even if they do they become very powerful. Not god like or anything like that, but the bond a vampire and werewolf share will also share their strength. And also their weaknesses. I think that's everything if not I'll edit it in I'm probably going to make a list later to make it easier [like character list

??? POV  
I'm running. Running like my life depends on it, but no matter how fast I go my destination never seems to get closer. Is this some sort of dream. Its gotta be. My question is soon answered when I see blood. Too much of it to be specific. It covers the grass, and the trees. It shows that an obvious struggle happened here. But there is a strong scent it's not just wet dog, but it also smells familiar. I feel myself start to panic, which surprises me since I don't feel much usually. Unless I'm playing music of course. But I start running again until a loud buzzing noise wakes me up. I sit straight up from my bed slamming the alarm clock off. I'm glad this school doesn't make me go through the day light part of the day if I don't want to. Plus it's easier for me since I'm a vampire, and less werewolves hanging around. Only the alpha's take night classes. I think it's to keep pack members calm, or some shit like that. There isn't really any other alpha here besides a guy named Dan anyways. He isn't even that standoffish, so how is he an alpha? Plus he is dating a vampire I think his name is Phil. I think it's stupid. Besides the point the school doesn't actually start until tomorrow, but because I don't really have a home to go to I get to stay here with a few other abandoned supernaturals. I don't hang out with them usually I just hide in the music room, or my dorm the entire time. I know I'm so popular! Jokes on you I actually am! It's just my friends are gone right now and come back later tonight.

I walk out of my room after throwing on some shoes and sweatpants. I always wear my black ring that keeps me from being burnt in the sun even during the night. I'm just afraid to loose it. Something is off though. I feel an alpha presence, and it's different than Dan's. Very different. This person is strong, and intimidating, so much so that even my skin crawls. Whoever this is isn't alone he has a pack. And it's not terribly small either. There are five of them all together. And they are over there. I say as I catch the movement just in time to see the alpha. His human side is smaller than I expected especially seeing his other three pack members, and one that's almost his same height. The Alpha was way built more built than the rest. His hair wasn't died, but was cut decently. He also had a small bit a facial hair not a lot, but just enough. Once he turned the corner of the office build with his schedule hanging out his back pocket he noticed me. His eyes looked at me as he stopped walking staring me down across the court yard. His pack members didn't notice my presence, but noticed their alpha's discomfort so they stopped laughing, and joking around the two tallest once standing next to the alpha. While the other two stood behind him. This guy means business he has heightened senses much more than Dan's. I take this as my cue to get the hell out of here. So I sped my way to the music room.   
I could feel the alpha's eyes watching my every move until I was out of sight. "This is just fantastic!" I say sarcastically to no one in particular seeing as the music room was completely empty. "Well let's get started." I say to myself as I walk to the drum set taking the sticks into my hands.


	2. Music to my ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWuKYqca2lE

Mark's POV

After the vampire left my pack members calmed down, but I didn't. I quickly told them to go finish unpacking their things, so I could have time to myself. I needed to understand the competition here... if there was any. I smell another alpha, but he is weak as far as I can tell. But that vampire boy smelled weird. In a sorta good way? 

It wasn't long before my thoughts were rudely interrupted by faint music being heard somewhere close by. It was drums being played along with soft singing. It was very calming to me in a sense. After all even with my sensitive ears I do like music. It was always an interesting art to me, and my mother. I would rather not get to far into that matter. Though I am interested in the sound coming from what I am assuming is the music room I should probably introduce myself to the other alpha here. And yes if you are wondering I am not a jerk I like to be polite with my competition. I doubt they really want to compete with me though. They seem to be someone that just wants to be on his own beside being with their mate which I can kinda smell along with his scent. I'm not terribly bothered by the LGBT community, or the werevamp relationships. I just don't see the point in fighting it we are all put on this planet. And if you love something you want to cherish, and protect it no matter what it is. 

So because the scent I found of the alpha is old I decided to peak into the music room as quietly as I could. As if that would really make a difference since I can tell the same vampire I was staring at is in here. I guess I scared him, but can you blame me? Ethan was attacked by a group of vampires because he likes Tyler. I should probably apologize he doesn't seem like a terrible guy anyways. Just when I thought I was getting away with spying on this guy. The fucking door creaks making a horrible typically horror game squeeeaaak. Which was immediately followed with the poor guy being startled, and tripping over his drummer stool.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay I'm not here to hurt you. Sorry about startling you." I say quickly rushing over to help him up. To which in reply he swats my hand away getting up by himself.

"I don't need a dogs help, or apology." The green haired boy spits at me with a bit of venom in his voice. His eyes contort from many emotions that I couldn't exactly read before becoming ice cold.

"Alright I understand." I say not really offended by his words no point in arguing with him. The last thing I want is to start a fight on the first day. "I just wanted to explain my behavior from earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just-"

"Save it. You didn't scare me. I just didn't feel like taking on 6 of you flea bags today." The man said obvious fake confidence in his voice. Alright. Big talker, but small bite.

"I'd rather be polite than a dick." I explain to which the green haired boy just glares at me in reply I'm assuming waiting for me to continue. "My smallest pack member Ethan was attacked by a group of vampires before we left. I just didn't want him to be harmed again. Tyler wouldn't forgive me if I did." When I finished my explanation the boys face softened seeming to understand before going back to his stone cold stater. He stuck his hand out to me before I could examine his expression further.

"Jack." He said simply.

"I'm Mark." I said as I shake his hand. His skin was softer than I expected. Cold of course, but softer than any of the women I have met before.

"Well Mark." Jack said taking his hand away, and shoving it into his pockets. "The only vampires you have to watch for is Felix's group. I hang out with them, but Felix kinda hates you guys." 

"Then what about you Mr. Tough guy?" I smirked at my own joke to which he didn't find all that amusing, but behind his eyes I did see a spark of joy at my terrible joke.

"I'm on the fence about it." He replied to which I could tell wasn't completely a lie. But my senses drive me away from out conversation. I focus on my hearing before my eyes widen slightly. 

Jack's POV

I wouldn't have thought in a million years I would find someone who looked so beautiful. His eyes are full of life, and he is well toned for what I can assume his age is. His hair is taken care of well, and his face looks almost porcelain. I watch as those chocolate orbs widen slightly after the once seriousness of his face fades away to a more worried look. Out of all people why did someone so beautiful have to be a guy, and a flea bag.

"Sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Mark says before giving a slight wave, and running out of room faster than I've seen Dan run. Which is saying something since Dan has a sleek figure. But his name suits him perfectly. Mark. A man that leaves a personal imprint in your memory. A permanent mark that I am okay with having. Because it isn't a terrible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done it. Now I shall go curl up, and do more stuff. If I don't pass out. Whatever comes first. Any request for chapters? If so what book.


	3. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

For those of you following and liking "The Moon to my Night Sky" and "I Miss the Old You" I will be combining the two and making one big mega story like Libertas and magic bonds. I AM also looking for someone to edit my chapters or to co-write with at some point as I am in college and do need help with editing.

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
